fellsoulsofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorithon
'Lorithon, the Plane of Gods, or the Plane of Lorthien, '''is a Plane of Reality is often attributed to Airibron in terms of a similar structure, but no proof has been shown that Lorithon exists as a universe like Airibron. Lorithon is arranged like a normal terrestrial planet (similar to Earth) with a sky, a ground, and, seemingly, its own cosmos. The people living in Lorithon are often embroiled in violent conflicts, indiscernable magic, and great, godly beasts who are hellbent on death and destruction. The shadowy world is filled with ruins, great cities and castles, dark depths, and roaring highlands, but most of all it is filled with magic and secrets. History Creation Of the pre-historical theories, creation stories seem to carry the most weight within the societies of Lorithon. The most common creation stories often have to do with gods and goddesses of great power that shaped the Plane to their vision. The most prominent is as follows:The Plane of Creation and the Plane of Darkness (The Eternal Darkness) had always existed while the other Planes were created inside of it. Three powerful beings climbed out of Creation and into to the Eternal Darkness (this is often is associated with the black hole that can be seen in the night sky, Devil's Maw). One of the first things they did was carve out a new Plane from the Eternal Darkness creating the Plane of Existence. The three beings that were now in Existence became the First Dwellers, as dubbed by the people of Lorithon. This coincides with the lore surrounding the myths of the Dwellings of Heaven and the Great Beyond . They birthed themselves and became the first beings to exist. One of the First Dwellers created time as a way to measure existence, another created ability, as a way to interact and create, and the last created form, as a way to exist and differ. The First Dwellers called themselves Lorthien, Dwor, and Kuublun with respect to their creations. The three used these representations they created to invent other things such as senses, voices, bodies, emotions, and the mind and, through these, they saw that their new Plane was quiet, dark, and lonely. They began creating the other gods, called the Second Dwellers to help fill the void. These gods then, in turn, created their own forms of existence and were given the freedom and thought that allowed them to begin populating the Plane with denizens of their own designs. The original and simple creations of the Second Dwellers soon succumbed to the ever present danger of the monsters of the Plane of Darkness, of which Lorithon had no protection from. Scholars still argue to this day whether these creatures of the Eternal Darkness had appeared with the First Dwellers at the time of Creation or if they were some of the original creations thrown away into the Eternal Darkness by the gods (they are aptly called the Outcasts or the Exiles because of this theory). The common opinion is that they were the some of the most primitive creations wrought by the Dwellers but were abandoned in the Eternal Darkness in lieu of more advanced creations. The Second Dwellers' main purpose soon became to watch over and protect the fragile beings of the Mortal Plane (Existence) from mounting danger of the Darkness, but the population was growing quickly and protection was a difficult thing to do. The First Dweller Kuublun came up with the idea that he needed to create a being that could not only defend the other creations, but ''itself. He saw that the only way he could accomplish this was to create something that was smarter and stronger than any of the other gods' creations to date. He knew he would have to start with something powerful if he wanted to end with something powerful so he broke off a shard of the Eternal Darkness and used it to fashion a physical being. Time flew by as Kuublun worked relentlessy to perfect his creation, whom he called Velii. As Kuublun finished he stood back and watched proudly as Velii stood up and looked upon the world for the first time. Kuublun was never more proud of anything else he created, but as time wore on, Kuublun's confidence in Velii wore down. Velii was fashioned out of darkness itself; the very same Darkness that was responsible for the atrocities that attacked the Mortal Plane everyday. Velii was corrupt; he was violent and dark; and truely evil to the core. It was clear to Kuublun that he made a grave mistake and knew the backlash he would receive for fiddling with something as evil and as chaotic as the Eternal Darkness. He scooped up Velii and threw him out of the Mortal Plane and deep into the Eternal Darkness hoping that he would never be found again. Soon the First Dwellers combined their powers (Time, Ability, and Form) to form a new thing called a warda or a soul, as a way to live, exist, and interact. Souls ranged from different sizes and magnitudes depending on the creation and helped give the First Gods’ creations more form and identity. Meanwhile, the Darkness was corrupting Velii even moreso and all of the denizens that had been exiled there. Velii became smarter and very aware of himself and of his creator and was able to convince many of the other denizens to become jealous of the gods and their Mortal Plane. Velii used his bottomless anger for Kuublun to fuel the rage of the other Exiles and soon Velii had his own Army of Darkness. The Devil-God's first retaliation against the First Dwellers was in corrupting the Second Dweller Aril-Hur when the god came near the hazy border of the Mortal Plane and the Plane of Darkness. Aril-Hur knew that he should ignore any whispers he hears coming form the Darkness, but when he heard that Velii could promise him a book of limitless jests in exhange for a little assisstance, Aril-Hur couldn't help himself and had to hear the Velii out. Velii called himself Taendor, the god of passion and he had been imprisoned in the Eternal Darkness by mistake. He told Aril-Hur that the darkness was seeping into him and that soon there would be nothing left of Taendor if the Darkness is allowed to consume him. All the god of jests needed to do in order to help Taendor was to discreetly request the help of a few more of the Second Dwellers to come to the edge so that they all could combine their powers to help free the god. Aril-Hur was extremely suspicious and knew better than to strike a deal with any creature from the Darkness, but the influence of Velii was already on him and he couldn’t bring himself to not accept. Soon Aril-Hur did what he was bid and he received the Ever-book of Jests, which became his favorite possession. It was not long before Aril-Hur was not the only god under the influence of the Devil-God. Rebellion and anger was now brewing among the Darkness and among the gods of the Mortal Plane. Many scholars aren't sure why Velii had such a malicious view of the gods and his creator. Most of the theories tend to gravitate towards the fact that since he was formed from a piece of the Eternal Darkness, his basic nature was one of darkness, and, therefore, he despised the light and the goodness of the gods. This, couppled with the corruption of the Outcasts and the Darkness itself, creates the perfect combination of power and hate that let Velii grow confident and jealous. It is also theorized that Velii had enough sentience at the time of his formation that he recognized when Kuublun rejected him and threw him into the Darkness. Velii now had an object and an event at which to direct his anger and base corruption, but would soon sprial out to be directed at the Mortal Plane as a whole. During this time, the First Dweller Lorthien had created the most beautiful and intelligent beings to date; the Velrae who would later be called the Moon Elves, much to the chagrin of the Second Dwellers. The Moon Elves were able to fend for themselves and to create in their own right. Just as the Moon Elves were shaped in the image of Lorthien, Dwor created the Dwarves in the image of himself, but the two new races were as different as light and darkness and were caught in many wars with eachother as time would continue on. Kuublun had learned his lesson and did not try to create a race as his brothers had done. The Plane of Existence was now alive with activity and Lorthien's new creations were spread high and low all over the infinite realm. The confusion allowed Eim, a god in service to Velii, to attempt to steal a Moon Elf to bring back to Velii. It is assumed that Velii wanted to use the Moon Elf to create a corrupted race that he would add to his Army of Darkness, but he was caught by Lorthien before he could accomplish his goal and was killed. The death of Eim sparked Velii's anger causing him to prematurely invade the Mortal Plane before he was completely ready. The War of the Gods would ensue and proved to be bloodier than any of the wars fought by the Moon Elves and the Dwarves. Hundreds of the smaller, nameless gods were killed, but Saagitus, the Warrior-Skald and one of the largest of the Second Dwellers was caught in the middle of the war and was killed. The Dwellers ultimately won but not after heavy losses. Velii was cut into four pieces: Jalos, Yulfgorn, Behemeron, and Xaramel who were all almost as powerful as individual gods. Jalos was Velii's vengeful part and was turned into the first Venetar to keep him separate from the other three pieces of Velii. Yulfgorn was Velii's envious part and was turned into the first dragon and sentenced to fly around the Material Plane in order to create the a magic wall called the Bastion that would become the impenetrable border between Existence and the Eternal Darkness. Behemeron was Velii's malevolent part and was cast back out into the Eternal Darkness as he was too powerful to be imprisoned nearby. Xaramel was Velii's narcissistic part and was imprisoned in a specially designed prison called the Sun. There was relative peace for a long expanse of time until Behemeron found his way out of the depths of the Darkness and came to the Bastion that Yulfgorn was maintaining. Yulfgorn had been formed into a good-natured god of the light during his time inside of the Mortal Plane while Behemeron grew more angry and corrupted in the darkness just as Velii had done before him. Yulfgorn resisted his temptation for a long while, but soon their connection with Velii and Behemeron's sly words found their mark on Yulfgorn. The dragon was the envious section of Velii and Behemeron used this to make Yulfgorn become jealous; he told the dragon of the beauty of the Mortal Plane just as Velii had done before with Aril-Hur, and how he would never be able to experience it because he was stuck guarding and keeping up the Bastion. Endless whispers caused Yulfgorn to have a lapse in judgement; he flew away from the Bastion to look at what he had been missing in the Mortal Plane. He quickly returned knowing that he had erred and was glad to see that he had not left the Bastion long enough for it to become weak. The bantering from Behemeron was endless and Yulfgorn began making more and more trips away from the Bastion until the border became too weak and allowed creatures to begin slipping past the barrier into Existence. Slowly, Yulfgorn was becoming more and more corrupt as he listened to Behemeron's evil words and as the dark creatures from the Darkness began climbing into Yulfgorn's mouth and down into his bowels where they eventually found his heart. They set his heart aflame and then smothered the fire in pure darkness corrupting Yulgron fully and absolutely. Yulfgorn now became the dark dragon Daegorn and had the ability to breathe fire as a result of his corrupted and fiery heart and soul. Daegorn was so envious of the gods that he would fly into the Plane and breathe fire on its many inhabitants and steal things from them in an attempt to create as much havoc as possible. The Bastion was left unattended for too long and much of the darkness began seeping in and it wasn't long before the entire Plane of Existence was alight with war and death with Daegorn orchestrating it from above. It was at this time that the famous Moon Elf nephilim hero and son of Lorthien, Dsmir, made his stand against Daegorn as told in the Despair of Dsmir and the Dragon . Armed with the Sword of Lorthien, the Shield of Kuublun, and the Armor of Dwor, Dsmir battled the evil dragon Daegorn at the center of the Mortal Plane while Behemeron pounded on the Bastion nearby. Dsmir and Daegorn not only fought with sword and fire, but with words; Dsmir succeeded in shaming the dragon by describing how he had betrayed light and life itself by letting the Bastion fall. Daegorn had a moment of weakness that Dsmir exploited by calling him by his old name of Yulfgorn once again, opening a door somewhere in the dragon's soul that had been shut for a long time. ''Yulfgorn ''realized what he had done and let Dsmir command him for a last-ditch attempt to save the Plane from the malice of Behemeron; Dsmir climbed onto the back of the dragon and flew to where Behemeron had just entered the Plane. The battle was long and difficult, but Yulfgorn sacrificed himself by swallowing Behemeron and letting Dsmir kill him by stabbing him through the heart, stabbing Behemeron as well. Yulfgorn's body fell with Behemeron trapped inside. Lorthien quickly made Yulfgorn's body into a prison to trap Behemeron which would become the planet of the Mortal Plane (now called Lorithon after Lorthien) that is the center of that galaxy with Behemeron imprionsed in the six layers of Daegorn's fiery heart at the core. Yulfgorn's descendants now had the ability to breathe fire just as he did and his body became the earth, the oceans, the mountains, and the forests of Lorithon. Karádris lit the prison, the Sun, on fire that housed Xaramel to create a beacon of light that would keep the Darkness at bay since the Bastion no longer existsed to keep the Planes separate. The moons were created to protect the night as the Sun does during the day. All was finally at peace as all four pieces of Velii were safely dealt with or imprisoned. Lorithon has been safe from the Eternal Darkness and Velii's split wrath ever since. . . Early Beginnings and the Mythic Age Category:Lorithon Category:Planes of Reality Category:Isilron